You never know a good thing
by Kaimu
Summary: Kurt breaks Noah's heart after a fight. Now it's up to him to put the pieces back together before he loses the love of his life.  3-shot  Puckurt, Purt, Pummel... Whatever you want to call it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You never know a good thing...'til it's (almost) gone 1/3 Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 for now Warnings: mean!Kurt (but not for long. Just something he said)  
>Spoilers: none Genre: AU,Angst,Romance Word Count:: ~ 1.996 Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: Kurt breaks Noah's heart after a fight. Now it's up to him to put it back together before he loses the love of his life.

_"You're a deadbeat. Just like your father was."_

Even though it was two weeks ago, the words were still floating around Kurt in his basement. Haunting him.

But as much as they haunted him, he knew they haunted Puck even more.

He never meant them, Puck knows that. Or at least he should.

They had been having a fight again, heck, they were bickering almost all the time, but this time it had been worse than ever...

Even before they were a couple, Puck and Kurt were known for their witty comments against each other.

They pushed each other to the limit, but this time, Kurt had crossed the line.

Then Puck had walked out and Kurt couldn't blame him. Couldn't blame him at all.

He couldn't even remember what had started their fight in the first place, all he knew was that he made it so much worse.

Puck was ignoring him at school ever since that horrible evening.

Santana, Quinn and Rachel had all three, although seperately, cornered him and told him what a jerk he was for saying something like that to Puck.

Finn was ignoring him as well, which wasn't easy since they lived together, but still he managed to do so.

Even Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam and Tina seemed disappointed with him.

The only one who he could talk to was Blaine, and even he didn't understand why Kurt had said such a thing if he didn't mean it.

How could he, when Kurt couldn't even understand it.

He was certain of two things. One; he didn't mean a single word of what he had said during their fight. Especially not that last bit.

Two; he would do anything to make it up to his boyfriend. If Puck still wanted to be called his boyfriend...

He grabbed his cellphone and pressed speed dial number 1.

Yes, he had even changed his dad's number for Puck's. That had to say something didn't it?

"What do you want, Hummel?"

The hurt in Puck's voice made Kurt want to cry.

He even called him Hummel again... Kurt should be happy he had even picked up his phone.

"Can you come over?" Kurt all but whispered, "I need to see you, Noah."

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please. We need to talk about this." Kurt knew he was pleading and he could only hope that it would help.

Puck sighed, "I think there's been said enough already. Especially by you."

Kurt couldn't hold back the tears any longer. It was all just too much for him...

Noah was right and it broke Kurt's heart. But he had broken Noah's first... It was up to him to see if they could heal them again.

If they could make them whole again.

"I need you, Noah."

That was the last thing that went through, 'cause the next thing he heard was the dial tone on Puck's end on the line.

He dropped his phone onto his bed and curled up into a fetal position.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he hoped beyond hope that Noah would come.

If he didn't, then it was over...

Everything would be over.

Burt Hummel hadn't been surprised when he came home one evening two weeks ago and heard loud voices coming from his son's basement.

He and his boyfriend had a lot of fights, but they had never been like this before...

He couldn't hear everything, but what he could hear was hateful. Nasty.

Worst thing of all, it wasn't Puck who was saying them, it was Kurt...

_"You're a deadbeat. Just like your father was."_

Burt froze when he heard those words being screamed by his son, only to be followed by deafening silence.

The next thing Burt heard where footsteps coming up the stairs and he tried to busy himself with hanging up his coat, not to let it seem as if he was eaves dropping.

Which he wasn't, they were just screaming so loud.

No, not they... Kurt. Kurt was screaming so loud.

He loved his son to dead, but now Burt couldn't help but think that he went out of line.

The sight that crossed his eyes next moment broke his heart.

Noah Puckerman, the boy that always held his head up high and walked with a swagger that no one else posessed came shuffling through the hallway. His head down to the ground and his hands tucked into his pockets.

He looked completely and utterly defeated.

When he walked past him, Burt saw a tear roll down the boy's cheek and suddenly felt anger burst up inside him towards his son.

He really had gone too far.

He strode down the stairs, but stopped on the bottom one.

If his heart was broken by seeing Puck, now it was shattered into pieces.

His son was slumped down onto the floor, his head burried between his knees and he was shaking while loud sobs could be heard.

The anger was gone as fast as it had come and Burt walked up to his son and silently sat down next to him, draping his arm over his shoulders.

Kurt didn't look up. He just tensed up and mumbled something, so Burt strained his ears to listen.

"I've lost him, dad," Kurt's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, "I've lost the best thing that ever came into my life and it's all my fault."

The sobs became louder and Burt tightened his hold on his boy, not saying anything.

What could he say?

Except that he was right...But he knew that Kurt didn't want to hear that right now, so he just stayed silent.

Comforting his son as good as he could.

What surprised Burt even less was that now, two months after the fight, the storm had stilled a little he opened the door in the middle of the night to Noah Puckerman.

The same Noah Puckerman he hadn't seen at his house for all those months.

He still looked lost and broken, his hands tucked into his pockets, but at least he looked up and not at the ground this time.

"Come in, Puck. You know the way."

Puck didn't answer, just walked inside and instead of going to the door of the basement, he walked into the living room.

Burt sighed and closed the door, following Puck into the living room.

He sat down next to Puck onto the couch and waited. Puck was the one who wanted to talk, so he would be the one to start.

After a few minutes, he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know what I'm doing here..."

"I think you do, son," Burt replied, "You want to try and make things up with Kurt."

"I don't know if that's still possible," Puck replied softly, "Besides, I'm not the one in the wrong this time."

"I know," Burt smiled wryly at Puck's surprised expression on his face, "I heard what he said."

Noah looked down into his lap and nodded sadly.

"How could he say that to me, Burt? I never expected to hear such a thing. Not from him."

"I know, Puck, but I also know that he didn't mean a word of it."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"I know that too," Burt reached out and squeezed Puck's knee, causing the boy to look up at him, "What I also know is that my son has been a wreck for two weeks. He barely eats, he sits in front of the television with his expression blank, even during Project Runway or whatever it's called, and the worst part, sometimes I can actually hear him cry himself to sleep when I open the door of the basement just a little bit."

Puck sighed and shook his head, "That's not my fault. He did it to himself."

"It's not good to hold a grudge against someone, son." Burt reprimanded, "Especially not against someone you care about."

"He broke me that day. I think I never felt any worse in my life before, except when-"

Burt interrupted him, because he already knew what the boy was gonna say.

"He's just as broken as you are. He thinks he lost you and that it's all his fault."

"Well, he's right about that one," Puck paused as Burt raised his eyebrow, "It is all his fault."

"But he hasn't lost you, has he?" Burt asked gently, hopeful of a good answer.

Puck sighed and shook his head, again, "No, he hasn't. I still love him, Burt. I love him more than anything."

Burt smiled, stood up, and padded Puck's shoulder.

"Go talk to him. He'll probably still be awake anyway."

Puck hesitated for just a minute, then nodded and stood up, enveloping a surprised looking Burt into a big bear hug.

Then he walked over to the basement, looking over his shoulder with a small smile before he opened the door.

"Thanks, Burt."

Burt smiled back and gave him a mock salute.

"You're welcome, son."

When Kurt heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he immediately spoke out of reflex.

"I'm fine, dad. Can you leave me alone, please? I'm trying to sleep."

The voice that spoke back to him, wasn't that of his father...

"I thought you needed me."

Kurt shot up and stared at the staircase, blinking rapidly.

"N-Noah?"

"One and the same," Puck said, stepping down the last few stairs.

Kurt gently pinched himself to see if he wasn't dreaming. Judging by the pain he felt, he wasn't.

"You...You came."

Puck smiled softly at the surprise and disbelief, but also the hope inside Kurt's voice.

"Of course I did," he stepped closer to the bed, stroking his hand unconsciously through Kurt's bed head when he reached him, "I missed seeing you like this."

That was enough to make tears well up in Kurt's eyes.

"Noah, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Shh," Puck stopped him with his finger against Kurt's lips, "Not now, babe. You should really get some sleep."

Kurt's eyes widened at the word 'babe' falling from Noah's lips again and smiled softly.

"Will you stay?"

He stared up hopefully into the pool of brown that were Noah Puckerman's eyes.

Puck didn't answer, he just silently started undressing himself until he was only in his boxers.

No, he hadn't gone commando, not for a while. Maybe, after this, he would have a reason to do that again.

When he was finished undressing himself, he saw Kurt staring at him in awe and raised his eyebrow.

Kurt saw Puck's look and uncosciously licked his lips.

"W-what?"

"Are you gonna sleep in those clothes or what?"

"Oh," Kurt replied, looking down at himself and noticed that, yes, he was still fully clothed...

Puck smiled as he watched Kurt get out of bed and undressed himself in front of him.

As he was finished, he crawled back into his bed and held the cover up for Puck.

He didn't know if Puck would want to sleep in the same bed with him right now, after all that happened.

But he surely hoped he would...

Puck didn't hesitate as he placed himself next to Kurt and wrapped one arm around the smaller boy.

Kurt was surprised, but very pleasantly so, and he snuggled further into the warmth of the man beside him.

He looked back up into Noah's questioning look.

"I'm really sorry, Noah..."

Puck shook his head and pullled him back in, so Kurt could bury his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Sleep now. Talk tomorrow."

Kurt smiled against Puck's neck and inhaled his smell again. Suddenly he realized even more how much he has missed him.

"Tomorrow.." he whispered and slowly drifted into, finally after two months, a peaceful sleep.

Puck kissed Kurt's temple before making himself a little more comfortable and then he drifted off as well.

The next morning, Kurt woke up alone in his bed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two guys!**

**I hope you like it :)**

It was saturday morning so Burt knew that his son would probably be sleeping in. Especially since Puck's truck was still in the driveway.

So, meaningless to say that he was a little surprised when he heard footsteps coming up the basement's stairs at 8.00 am while he was in the kitchen making coffee.

He knew Kurt would complain if he attempted to make breakfast for him, knowing his cooking was way better in that stuff than he was.

When he heard noise at the door, he went into the hallway to have a look at what was going on.

He found Puck there, fumbling with the lock on the door and trying to leave.

"You're leaving early."

Puck froze and trned around with his best impression of a deer in the headlights.

"I was just, uh..."

"Have you talked to Kurt?"

Puck looked down and sadly shook his head, "He looked too tired to talk, and well, I was pretty tired too."

"So you just slept."

"Yeah..."

"Well, then you can talk now. Finn is at Rachel's place for the whole day and Carole and I are going on a picknick with some we're going to the movies and I'm taking Carole out for dinner. You have the whole house for the two of you."

Puck's shoulders slumped and he put his hands into his pockets, looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"I don't think I can do this. It's too soon..."

"It's been two weeks, son."

"I know, I just... It still hurts." Puck said quietly, "This morning when I woke up and saw him lying next to me, at first I felt nice and warm but then the pain came back..."

Now it was Burt's turn to look a little uncomfortable.

"Spare me the details, son." He smiled a little when he heard Puck chuckle, "I understand, though. But I still think you two should talk."

"I don't know what to say to him," Puck admitted, "I'm afraid we'll just end up fighting again."

Burt sighed and motioned for Puck to follow him into the living room.

Puck seemed to hesitate a little, looking from the front door to the living room and back, but the did follow Burt after all.

He sat down on the love seat while Burt sat on his usual couch. It was silent again, but this time Puck was waiting for Burt to start talking instead of the other way round.

"I know my son can be a little...difficult sometimes," Burt started saying, "But I also know that he's incredibly happy when he's around you. The way his whole face lights up when he hears the doorbell ring and knows it's gonna be you. The way his eyes sparkle when he looks at you. It shows. It shows in everything he says, everything he does. I know you two are arguing quite a lot, but it's never cruel, not until two weeks ago." He stopped Puck with a raised hand when he saw the boy open his mouth, "Look Puck, I don't approve of what my son said to you, and I told him as much too. But I do know that he's incredibly sorry and all he wants is to make up with you. I might not know much about gay relationships, but I know that my son loves you. He really does."

"I love him too," Puck replied, then added sadly, "But sometimes love just isn't enough..."

Burt sighed and lifted his cap up a litle to run his hand through the little hair he still had left.

"Listen to me, son. You're the only one who has put up with him for this long in a relationship. I mean, that Gargler kid only held it out for two months. Now they're friends and I can't help but think it's for the best that they're not a couple anymore. You on the other hand... How long have you two been together? Almost a year?"

Puck nodded, "In two months time is our first year anniversary."

Burt smiled as he saw his whole point that he was trying to show proven right now. Puck didn't seem to get it yet though, so he had to explain a little more.

"The fact that you haven't bolt out of the relationship yet, is scaring Kurt."

Puck frowned. That didn't seem logical to him at all.

"Why would that scare him?"

"No matter how confident my son may seem on the outside, on the inside he's just a scared little boy, Puck. I think you've seen some parts of him, but there are still some parts you haven't seen at all."

Puck did understand that. He was practically the same in that prospect as Kurt.

"But what is he so scared off?"

"He's scared that you'll see that he's not that perfect person he tries to be. That you'll leave him the first minute you figure him out and he'll end up heartbroken and 's scared that you'll leave him, so he pushes you away a little to try and prepare for when that day comes that you'll actually leave. "

"I don't want him to be perfect. I just want him to be himself. He doesn't have to hide anything from me, because whatever side of him I've seen already, I don't think the ones I still have to see will be that bad. I love him, and nothing's ever gonna change that. I thought that would be clear by now. Besides, I'm not planning on leaving him anytime soon. Probably not ever. "

Burt nodded, pleased with what Puck was telling him, but still pretty sure that Kurt didn't see that yet.

"It's clear to me, but not to that stubborn son of mine. I don't know what made him say something like what he said to you, but I'm sure he has some kind of reason for it. All you have to do is ask him. Ask him now. Then you'll see from there. Just...Just give him a chance, Puck. I want my son to be happy and the only times I see him truly happy is when he's with you."

Puck let it all sink in for a few minutes before he made a decision.

"Alright," he finally answered and Burt couldn't help but to let out a little sigh of relief. "I'll talk to him, but I can't promise you anything. I really don't know how it will go."

"I'm already glad you're giving him a chance," Burt told him honestly, "You're a good kid, Puck."

Puck's smile was rather watery because of the ters that were welling up in his eyes.

Burt would never know what this meant to him...

"Thanks, Burt. I promise I'll try my best to keep Kurt happy."

Burt nodded and patted and squeezed Puck's shoulder.

"That's all I ask."

When Kurt woke up without Noah's warm body next to him, he panicked.

Had he just left without saying anything?

Oh God, he really had messed things up big time, hadn't he?

When Noah had come over last night, Kurt thought that there might be a chance he could get things right again.

Now he was not so sure... He wasn't so sure at all.

Suddenly he heared something... Something that sounded like singing.

He raised himsel up from the bed and up on his feet, pulled some pajama pants on, and silently walked upstairs.

He pened the door just a crack and was welcomed by the smooth, very familiar, voice of his boyfriend.

He was singing to "Need You Now" and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

Noah's voice was so soothed for those Lady Antebellum's songs.

Sudenly he smelled something and sniffed a little to try and guess what it was.

It wasn't hard at all... It was the smell of freshly baked waffles and Kurt heard his stomach rumble softly.

He knew he wasn't showered yet and hadn't done his moisturizing routine last night, but it wasn't the first time Puck would see him like this, so he just walked down to the kitchen clad in only his pajama pants and still having a bed head.

Puck was just singing the last notes of the song as he heard clapping, coming from the doorway.  
>He turned around to see Kurt standing there, leaning against the doorway, sexy as ever.<p>

He looked at the waffles he was just baking and pulled them out of the machine before walking over to his boy.

He opened his arms and placed his hands lightly on Kurt's hips, leaning closer to pres a soft kiss against his forehead.

As he pulled away, he saw that Kurt had his eyes closed and smiled, "Hey."

Kurt slowly opened his eyes. Afraid that the moment would disappear.

That Noah would be gone.

But he wasn't... He was stillstanding right in front of him.

"Hi," he breathed softly, "I thought you left."

Puck dropped his hands and looked down a little guiltily.

"I almost did."

Kurt wasn't surprised... Why would Noah stay anyway?

"What stopped you?"

"Your dad."

Kurt's eyes widened, "My dad?"

Puck nodded, "He almost begged me to stay and talk to you. It was kind of weird to see your dad like that actually."

Kurt nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips, "He has his moments."

"So um," Puck said kind of nervously, "You want to talk? Or would you like to eat something first? I made waffles..."

Kurt's smile became a little bigger, "You know I love your waffles! Let's eat first."

They spent breakfast in silence, but not uncomfortable silence.

A jolt of electricity went through both of them when their hands brushed against each other as they both reached for the milk bottle.

Puck let Kurt take the bottle first, earning a thankful smile from the boy.

When they had eaten enough, they both did the dishes together, still in silence.

No sound was heard but the music on Puck's ipod that was playing softly in the background.

After putting everything they used back where it belonged, Puck gently took Kurt's hand and lead him to the living room.

He sat down on the love-seat, pulling Kurt down beside him, their thighs pressed against each other.

Puck shifted a little so he was seated face to face with Kurt and squeezed his hand.

"Talk to me."

Kurt looked down at their adjoined hands, their entwined fingers and swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"I heard you talk to Finn..."

"I think you have to give me a little more information than that, babe. Me and Finn do talk a lot together you know."

Kurt kept on staring at their hands, his voice going softer.

"You told him you were gonna leave Lima and that nothing was gonna stop you...Nothing or no one..."

Puck frowned. Why was Kurt so upset by that?

He himself had been talking about leaving Lima for as long as Puck knew him.

Why was it so wrong of Puck to want to leave as well?

He stared at Kurt for a while until he remembered his earlier conversation with Burt and he finally understood why Kurt was so upset.

"Kurt," Puck said softly, gently lifting Kurt's chin up with his index finger of his free hand, "Look at me."

Puck's burning gaze make Kurt's eyes shift upwards to look at him.

"I'm not leaving, Kurt. Not yet."

"B-"

Noah silenced Kurt with his finger against his lips.

"Not without you." he cupped Kurt's cheek and stroked his thumb along his jawline, " If it's not clear to you yet, you are everything to me and I can't see myself anywhere else if you're not there with me. You are the one who always speaks of leaving this town, Kurt. That's why I told Finn that I wanted to leave too. To be with you, Kurt. I'd follow you 'til the end of the world and if that makes me a sap, then so be it. I'm a sap for you, baby. I love you. It doesn't matter that you can be a prissy little bitch sometimes, I love it. I love everything about you."

Kurt was biting his lip, trying his damn hardest not to cry.

How could he be so stupid? How could he doubt Puck's intentions?

"It's true, nothing or no one can stop me," Puck continued, resting his forehead against Kurt's while gazing intently into his eyes, "Nothing, or no one, can stop me from being with you."

Kurt swallowed, his blue eyes never leaving Puck's hazel ones.

"And if, for whatever reason, I have to stay in Lima? What will you do then?"

Puck smiled softly but his voice stayed truthful, "I'll stay. With you."

A silent tear rolled over Kurt's cheek and Puck reached out to gently brush it away.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, "And I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, you have to know that. I just..."

"You were scared," Puck filled in for him and Kurt nodded. "There's no reason for you to be scared. You're stuck with me, babe."

Kurt smiled and pulled back a little, "There's something else I have to tell you..."

Puck looked surprised and curious, "What is it?"

"I um..." Kurt trailed off a little, playing with Puck's fingers, "I've talked to Shelby."

Puck almost jumped off of the couch but Kurt held onto his hand and pulled him back.

"You what?" Puck asked exasperated, "Why would you do that for?"

"Because I know how much you miss Beth, and don't you dare to deny it." Kurt smiled lovingly while Puck was once again stunned at how well Kurt actually knew him. "So, I asked her if it was possible if you could see her once in a while. You know, to babysit on her for a couple of days or something like that."

Puck suddenly felt nervous and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand, "And? What did she say?"

Kurt stroked the back of Puck's hand with his thumb to try to calm him down and sooth him a little.

"She said she has to talk to you first, but that she's pretty sure you two could work something out."

Puck's face broke out into a smile and his eyes got all watery.

"Really?"

"Yes, Noah. Really."

Puck threw his arms around Kurt and buried his head into his neck, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're amazing, Kurt." Puck said as he pulled his head back a little and started tugging Kurt onto his lap, "Come here."

As soon as he had Kurt in his lap, he gently crashed their mouths together in a searing kiss.

Kurt moaned when Puck's tongue invaded his mouth and they both started battling for dominance.

The kiss became more heated and Kurt began to grind down on Puck's hardening crotch.

"Fuck, Kurt."

Kurt smiled sweetly, "You can. But not here on the couch. Take me to bed,Noah."

Puck didn't have to let him say that twice. He stood up with Kurt hanging onto him, curling his legs around Puck's hips and his arms around his neck.

He didn't know how he did it, but somehow Puck found himself in the basement with Kurt still in his arms.

Kurt pressing soft kisses to his neck and collarbone, driving him almost insane.

It had been two weeks since they had any kind of contact with each other, let alone physical contact, so now they were both craving for it.

Craving to get each other out of those clothes and onto the damned bed.

Puck, like the stud that he is, was the first to get rid of his shirt and pants, then helped a slightly fumbling Kurt with his pajama pants.

They spend the next few seconds just staring at each other, taking each other's naked bodies in again after two weeks of missing out on the view in front of them.

Then Kurt pounced on Puck, falling on top of him on the bed. Kissing him wherever he could reach.

Puck enjoyed it, but he needed his control over Kurt back and so he rolled them over so he was on top now instead of Kurt.

He ravished Kurt's mouth, leaving the boy panting as he mouthed his way down over his body.

"Noah," Kurt's voice was not more than a simple breath, "Noah, please."

Puck smiled and kissed the tip of Kurt's cock, "I know. I'll give you what you want, Princess."

Princess... Kurt hadn't heard that nickname in a longwhile.

It started out as just a teasing name Puck called Kurt before they were a couple, when Puck was still, sort of, a bully.

It became so much more...

All thoughts of the time he had been bullied by Puck immediately disappeared out of Kurt's mind when his cock disappeared into the heath of his boyfriend Puck's, the same Puck who'd bullied him so long ago, mouth.

He moaned and reached down to tangle his hand into Puck's mohawk. It wasn't much, but he needed something to hold onto.

He kept his eyes locked with Puck's as he watched his head bop up and down and ravelled in the crazy things Puck could do with his tongue.

"Noah, I...I'm going to..."

Puck stopped and let Kurt's cock drop out of his mouth with a little pop. Kurt whined from the loss.

"Shh, baby," Puck soothed him, smothering kisses all over Kurt's body, ending up with his mouth over Kurt's again, "I don't want you to come just yet."

Kurt nodded in understanding and reached under his pillow for his, long not being used, bottle of lube.

Puck took the lube and coated his fingers, then put the bottle beside him as he moved down again.

He opened Kurt's legs so he could settle in between his legs and teased with his index finger along the edge of Kurt's hole.

Kurt almost growled in frustration and Puck had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Instead he pushed his finger in, earning a loud, encouraging moan from Kurt.

Puck absolutely loved being in control in the bedroom department, because, he had to secretly admit, he was whipped by Kurt, and the only time he could be fully in control was when they were fu- no, making love.

Yes, they were reduced to quick fucks sometimes, but at times like this, it was absolutely making love.

Kurt was begging for more and Puck pushed in a second finger, already stretching Kurt a little more.

He curled his fingers to make Kurt see stars, then pushed in a third to make him really ready for his cock.

"Ngh. Noah...I need you. Need you inside me, now."

"Condom?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No need. I trust you." He opened his eyes, which he had closed in pleasure, "Make love to me, Noah."

See, they were always at the same page when it came to fucking or making love.

" It will be my pleasure, Princess."

With that, Puck pulled out his fingers, earning another whine from Kurt.

He coated his cock with lube with one hand, while the other gently stroked the inside of Kurt's thigh.

" Now, this could hurt a little..."

"It's only been two weeks, Noah."

"I know, just...Tell me if I have to stop, ok?"

"That's very sweet of you, but.." Kurt's eyes darkened dangerously, "If you don't get in me now I'm gonna scream!"

Puck chuckled, lined his cock up at the entrance of Kurt's hole and slowly pushed inside.

"Fuck," Puck moaned, "You're always so tight."

"Please, Noah..."

"Almost there, baby." and Puck pushed until he was balls deep inside of Kurt.

Kurt screamed at the sudden feel of his boyfriend's big cock back inside of him after two weeks and panted as Puck held still, letting Kurt adjust to the feel.

"You alright?" Puck asked softly, his eyes searching Kurt's.

Kurt nodded, "I'm fine. You...You can move."

Puck nodded and started rotating his hips slowly back and forth to give Kurt a taste of what was to come.

Then he pulled back halfway and slammed back in while Kurt dug his nails into his back and threw back his head.

He wanted Puck closer. Wanted to feel like he could crawl into his skin.

Puck peppered kisses over Kurt's face before taking his mouth again.

He kep on going at a steady pace until Kurt shifted, lifting his feet to dig his heels into the small of Puck's back, and he started hitting Kurt right there and both almost lost it.

Puck began to pick up his pace, encouraged by Kurt's pants and moans of 'more!" and "please, Noah".

Puck was mesmerized by the sight of the boy beneath him. How he could make him fall apart so easily.

Kurt was moving his hips in sync and at the same pace with Puck's. He pulled his head down and kissed him deeply while stroking his hand through his mohawk.

He was completely overwhelmed with Puck's obvious love for him and felt himself coming closer to the edge.

"Noah, I...I need..."

Noah didn't need more words. He snaked one hand down between their bodies and started pumping Kurt's cock.

It was already leaking with precum, which made it slick enough for Puck to pump it in just the right ways.

It didn't take long before Kurt came, releasing hot sports of semen on Puck's hand and his own stomach, with a loud scream of his boyfriend's name.

Puck helped his boy through his aftershocks before slamming into him more roughly to find his own release.

Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly, but kept his eyes on Puck, not wanting to miss the beautiful sight of when he came.

He pulled Puck's head down to him again, but this time, his lips went to his ears.

"Come for me, Noah." Kurt whispered huskily, "Fill me up inside."

Puck gasped and then shuddered when his orgasm hit him full on.

Kurt smiled as he watched Puck come undone on top of him. It was one of his favorite sights of Puck.

Kurt held Puck as he slowly came down from his high, carressing his back and whispering soothing words of love into his ear.

Neither of them wanted to move, but unfortunately, Puck had to move his cock out of Kurt's hole.

Kurt stood up, his legs still kind of wobbly, and moved to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both up.

Puck's cum trickled down his leg a little so he had to clean part of his floor as well. At least were spots of cum could be seen.

Puck waited for Kurt, enjoying when he softly cleaned his hand, even licking off a bit of the cum himself.

It was such a hot thing for Puck to see, that he pulled Kurt back to him and kissed him heatedly.

Puck wouldn't let him get out of bed again, so Kurt threw the cloth on the floor and snuggled up against his lover's chest.

Kurt couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Finally he had his boyfriend's arms around him again after an amazingly special round of love making that could only be made by Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel.

He was still a little overwhelmed and just wanted to let his boyfriend know how amazing he was.

"You're the best boyfriend I could ever wish for."

Puck smiled dopily and ducked his head a little to hide his blush and to press a kiss on the crown of Kurt's head.

"I'm glad you realize that," he joked but he felt Kurt's arms around him tighten, "Kurt, I-"

"I love you," Kurt just broke down into sobs, "I love you so much. I'm sorry if I don't show it enough, But I do. I-"

He was stopped by Puck's lips on his and the soothing hand on his back and the one at the back of his neck.

Puck was always better to respond with actions than with words, so when Kurt relaxed in his arms again, he knew he had succeeded.

They both broke the kiss and Kurt buried his head into Puck's chest, just to fall asleep a couple seconds later.

Puck doing exactly the same with his nose buried into Kurt's hair.

They both finally felt whole again.

Puck was the first to wake up an hour later and smiled down lovingly at the naked boy in his arms.

He could never take his eyes off of Kurt, but especially when he was like this.

He just looked so innocent and pure...

"Will you stop staring at me?" Kurt mumbled sleepily, "You're such a creepy perv."

Puck laughed and Kurt felt the rumbling of Puck's chest going through his own body, making him smile.

" 'Morning, Princess," Puck said sofly, kissing the crown of Kurt's head.

"Hmm," is the only reply he gets from Kurt and Puck knows he's far from ready to get up out of bed yet.

But hey, he isn't ready either.

He isn't a snuggler, not really. Only with Kurt.

The boy must have put him under a snuggler spell or something.

He combed his fingers through Kurt's hair, something he was only allowed to do, and only at a time like this, listening to the boy almost purr with satisfaction.

They lay there for a few minutes like that in silence, until Puck spoke up again.

"Hey Kurt?"

"What, Noah?" Kurt whined, "Can't you just let me sleep?"

"Do you know that your dad calls Blaine a Gargler?"

Kurt looked up and rolled his eyes, "Who do you think he learned it from?"

"I have no idea."

Kurt slapped at Puck's chest and sighed, then they went back to silence.

But not for long...

"Hey Kurt?"

"No, Noah."

"Why didn't you tell me that you went to Shelby before?"

Kurt tensed, but he forced himself to look up into his boyfriend's questioning gaze.

"I was going to," Kurt said softly, " I was going to tell you and then I heard you talk with Finn and I thought-"

"You thought that I was leaving you."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "But that's not the only thing that scared me..."

"Tell me."

"I knew that if I would tell you about the whole Beth thing that I could make you stay, but I didn't want you to stay just for that. It woud feel like I was blackmailing you with her to make you stay and that wouldn't be fair, to either of us. Plus..." Kurt trailed off, his voice going even softer, "I wanted you to stay for _**me**_..."

Puck smiled and leaned down to press his lips softly against Kurt's.

"You're the only person I would ever stay in this cow town for, Princess." Puck kissed Kurt again, "I want to marry you someday, if that's possible..."

Kurt gaped at Puck, who was suddenly looking everywhere but at Kurt.

"I just want it all to be as close to perfect as it can be you know," Puck went on softly, "I'm just afraid that I won't be able to make that happen."

"Why?" Kurt asked, a little astonished, "Why wouldn't you be able to make it perfect?"

Puck sighed and stroked his hand through his mohawk.

"I'm afraid that I'm not good enough for you, Kurt. You are so...Talented. In everything you do, you're always the best at it. I'm not like that, Kurt. Hell, I don't even know if I will graduate from high school..."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing hold of Puck's chin and turning his head to force him to look at him, "You are perfect. You are perfect for me. And it's not completely true what you said about me...I'm not perfect at everything.." Puck raised his eyebrow and Kurt rested his forehead against his, "I'm not perfect at being a boyfriend to you. But you are to me..."

Puck smiled softly and let out a long breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Who would have ever thought that someone would call him, Noah, the Puckasaurus, Puckerman perfect boyfriend material?

He certainly didn't...

"And about graduation this year," Kurt continued, "On the contrary of popular belief, you are a very smart guy, Noah. You just have to attend to more classes."

Puck sighed and shook his head a little, "I just can't concentrate in class, Kurt. Then I try doing it at home when I can, but, because I didn't hear almost anything the teacher said, it's kind of hard to find the right answers to the questions."

Kurt knew the perfect solution, "I can help you. If you don't understand something, then just come to me and I'll explain it to you."

"You won't think I'm stupid?"

"I'd never think that. Not now I know you so well, and that I know how remarkably smart you really are. You just hide it from everybody else to keep up your rep."

Puck chuckled at that, "I'm still a badass even after all of this emotional stuff, aren't I?"

Kurt smiled and winked, "You still have the baddest ass I've ever seen. And I do mean that in the best way possible."

Puck laughed and started tickling Kurt who got caught into a laughing fit while trying to swat Puck's hands away.

They rolled around on Kurt's bed when Puck stopped them by landing on top of Kurt and pinning his wrists to the mattress.

He looked down into the bright blue see of Kurt's sparkling eyes and smiled softly before leaning down to kiss him.

"Ready for round two?" he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt looked up and smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?"

When they were both lying next to each other, both stairing at the ceiling, in pure bliss after their second round of sex -Ahem... Love making-, both with a contented smile on their face, Kurt felt like there was still something left unsaid.

"Noah?"

Puck turned on his side to face him, while Kurt turned his head to look back at him.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You don't have to try and make this perfect."

He silenced Puck with a finger to his lips when he tried to interrupt.

Puck just looked confused and kind of scared with what Kurt would say next.

Kurt just smiled and gently took Puck's hand, entwining their fingers together, still marveling on how well they fit together.

He looked back up into Puck's eyes, his eyes shining with love and affection for the boy in front of him.

"It already is."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You never know a good thing...'til it's (almost) gone ~3/3 Author: saar_fantasy Pairing: Puck/Kurt Rating: PG-13 Warnings: mean!Kurt (but not for long. Just something he said)  
>Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: Kurt breaks Noah's heart after a fight. Now it's up to him to put it back together before he loses the love of his life.

**A few months later**

"Noah," Kurt calls out softly, gently shaking his boyfriend's shoulders, "Noah, wake up."

All he gets in return is a groan.

"Noah, come on," Kurt says, a little more agitated, "We're gonna be late for graduation."

Puck groans again but slowly opens his eyes, "Who cares?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I do. And so do you."

Puck sighs and finally lifts himself up a little, a lazy smile forms on his face.

"Hey."

"Hi," Kurt smiles and leans in for a quick kiss, "Now get need to be ready in 20 minutes."

Puck yawns and stretches his arms and legs out, then scratches his belly.

"You know I can get ready faster than you."

Kurt nods, "That's why I let you sleep in a little longer. Now please, Noah...Get out of bed."

Puck gives in and pushes himself off the bed and shuffles to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna lay some clothes for you on the bed," Kurt calls after him, "Then I'll be upstairs to see if Carole is done with making Beth ready."

Puck smiles as he steps into the shower. It still warms his heart when he thinks about how Kurt had made it possible for him to see Beth again a few times a month.

After Kurt had told him about his talk with Shelby, Puck had searched for the waman's phone number and called her.

They met over a quiet private lunch and came to an agreement.

Shelby saw the change in Puck and was very pleased with it.

But Puck had all this to thank to Kurt...

Kurt also kept his promise about helping him out with schoolwork he didn't understand and when he had to learn for his tests he helped him too.

That's why he was able to graduate right now and his mom, sister and daughter could be all proud of him.

He found a second family with the Hudsons and Hummels; aka the Hudmels; and Puck didn't have enough words to give them his gratitude.

He was gonna try though, every single day he was gonna try and show how thankful he was to them in his own kinda way.

Starting today, Puck would be a better man.

But he was gonna keep his boyish charm too, knowing how much Kurt loved it, no matter how many eye rolls or bitching he got, he knew Kurt loved that about him.

So he was absolutely gonna keep that for sure.

"Noah!" Kurt's voice came through the bathroom door, "You've got 10 minutes left!"

Puck sighs and turns of the water, stepping out of the shower to dry himself off and get back into the bedroom to get dressed.

He sure wanted to do something else than get dressed in that bedroom, but he knew Kurt would kill him if he started messing with his clothes or his hair, so he behaved and got into the clothes Kurt laid out for him while Kurt himself was standing in front of his dresser picking out a cute little head for Beth to wear.

They went upstairs and Puck kissed his daughter on the forehead before heading out with Kurt, Finn and Rachel to get to their graduation ceremony.

Burt and Carole would bring Beth with them and pick up Puck's mom and sister to the ceremony.

Evrything was perfectly arranged. Just as it should be on such a day like this.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked when he glanced sideways at his boyfriend next to him on the passenger's seat while he drove his navigator to the school with Finn and Rachel on the backseat.

"No," Puck answered, a little untruthfully,but hey, he couldn't tell Kurt about his little speech he had planned, which was exactly the reason whe he was nervous now. "Are you?"

"No," Kurt answered, but his answer was truthful, "I have no reason to be."

"Neither have I," Puck smiled, reaching out to rest his hand on Kurt's tigh, "All thanks to you."

Kurt smiled and leaned over to quickly peck Puck on the lips.

"Hey!" Finn cried from the backseat, "Don't make us crash! I would like to live through my graduation party."

Kurt and Puck both rolled their eyes but Kurt held his eyes on the road for the rest of the ride, trying not to pay attention to Puck's hand stroking his tigh.

They made it to McKinley High's parking lot safe and sound.

This was probably the last time in their lives that they were here so they took a look around before going inside where the ceremony would be held.

It was time for them to say goodbye to highschool and say hello to a whole new life.

All students were seated in rows, dressed in their special graduation gawns and hats. Their parents and friends were seated in the rows behind them, with a little space in between the two rows to separate them.

Up on the stage was placed some kind of altar with a microphone, where principal Figgins would stand behind and call their names to go up there.

Sue Sylvester, William Schuester and Shannon Beiste where the teachers who would be giving the kids their diplomas, then send them on their marry way.

When everyone was seated, principal Figgins started his welcoming speech, ending with applause from the students and their parents.

Then it was time for Figgins to call off the students' name of the list one by one in alphabetic order.

When Kurt had to go up and received his diploma, not only did he get applause, he also got whistles from Puck and a loud "That's my boy!" from Burt.

Kurt blushed, just a little bit, shook his teachers' and principal's hand and went back down to sit next to Puck.

Normally he couldn't sit next to him, because they had to sit alphabetically and the H and the P just weren't that close to each other, but Puck wanted it this way so he got it.

Kurt didn't know how many people Puck had threatened, but he couldn't make himself angry about it, because there was nowhere else he'd rather sit than next to his boyfriend at a moment like this.

Finally they came to the letter P and soon enough it was Puck's time to go up.

Coach Beiste pulled the diploma backwards a few times before Puck could grab it, making the other students, and some of the parents, laugh a little.

Puck was always in for a prank so he just smirked when she finally gave it to him and planted a big smooch on her cheek.

Coach Beiste was blushing and the whole football team was doing wolf whistles and catcalls while Kurt rolled his eyes but just couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face.

When Puck walked up to principal Figgins to shake his hand, he leaned closer to whisper something in his ear.

Figgins looked thoughtful for a minute, then stepped aside and gestured for Puck to do his thing.

Puck gave a thankful nod, then stepped behind the altar thing and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. I know that it's not traditional for a student to speak at this moment, but I really need to say something before we all go our separate ways." He looked around and saw everyone's eyes focused on him. He looked at Kurt, who mouthed 'what are you doing?' at him and Puck gave him a smile. "I would like to thank a few people. First of all, I would like to thank Coach Beiste for making our team actually win two years in a row." The football team clapped and cheered when coach Beiste raised her arm and gave a little wave."Secondly, I want to thank mr. Schuester for starting the Glee club back up and letting me see how much I love to sing again." This time the Glee club cheered when mr. Schuester smiled and gave a thankful nod to Puck. "Thirdly," Puck went on, "I want to thank Rachel, for pushing us all to be better. She can be annoying sometimes, but we all know that she means well." Rachel smiled at him and he gave her a little wink in return, "I would like to thank Finn and Quinn for still being my friends, even after everything I've done to them." Quinn blew him a kiss, while Finn gave him his trademark dopey smile. "I would like to thank Mike, Artie, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina for all accepting me for who I am, even though I bullied and poured slushies over most of them for a few years. Just thanks for being my friends." The group of friends all smiled and nodded at him, thankful for his friendship as well and letting him know that he's forgiven.

Puck was far from done, but he took a little pause before continuing. Now he was getting to the more emotional parts...

"I would like to thank my mom and little sister for always being there for me when I need them." He looked at his mom, who got a little teary eyed, and his sister, who was beaming next to her. "I would like to thank Carole and Burt for being like a second mom and dad to me. I never really know how it was like to have a father in my life until I met Burt, and let me tell you...It feels absolutely amazing." He saw Carole wipe away her tears, clutching at Burt's hand who was staring intently at him, a proud smile on his face.

"And last but certainly not least," Puck searched out Kurt's eyes, finding him staring right back at him, "I want to thank Kurt Hummel; just for being the wonderful person he is and for changing me in so many ways." He saw Kurt smile, but he wasn't done yet... "He's the one person I bullied the most, yet, he's the only one who stood up for me when the whole baby drama happened. We became friends and, obviously, from friends into more. Nowhe's responsible for making it possible for me to see my daughter again. My little Beth, who I also want to thank for being the little ray of sunshine in my life. Kurt made me want to actually do something with my life and to stop acting like a Lima loser. He saved me...Saved me from myself. So, that's why I want to say...I love you, Kurt Hummel. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

That was the end of Puck's speech and Kurt was openly crying.

He couldn't believe what his boyfriend just did... It made him feel so happy and so completely overwhelmed that he just sat there, staring at Puck, just like everybody else.

Puck just stood there, feeling a little awkward, because he didn't know if he should say that that was all or not.

Then Rachel jumped out of her seat and started clapping, soon followed by the rest of the Glee club, his mom and sister, Burt and Carole, Kurt, and then just everybody else who was there.

Even principal Figgins and all of the teachers joined the applause.

Puck so deserved it.

Puck grinned, gave a little salute with his diploma and walked off stage, right to Kurt, who was waiting for him with open arms.

As soon as Puck was in his reach, Kurt threw his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Everyone around them went 'awww' and of course the catcalls couldn't stay behind.

They broke the kiss, but stayed in each other's arms.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered softly, "That was wonderful."

Puck smiled and pulled him closer, whispering softly into his ear.

"All for you, babe."

Principal Figgins made an end to their little moment by calling the next person up on stage.

Kurt and Puck sat down again, their hands joined together, fingers entwined.

Puck looked back over his shoulder at his mother and sister who both waved at him and blew him a kiss.

He smiled at them before looking over at Carole and Burt who bot smiled and nodded, Burt giving him a thumbs up.

Then he looked back at Kurt and felt that fluttering feeling in his stomach once again.

It had never stopped and Puck has a feeling that it never will.

As if he feels his stare, Kurt turns his head to look at him, a look of pure joy and love on his face.

"I love you," Kurt mouths and squeezes Puck's hand.

"I love you too." Puck mouths back and leans in to brush his lips quickly against Kurt's before they both look to the front and at the stage again.

When the ceremony is over and they all throw their hats in the air, they know that their life in high school is over...

Kurt's and Puck's eyes find each other again. But their hands never loosened their hold.

It's gonna be hard at times, but they know they will make it, together.

Because just like their hands, they will stay together.

Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to thank everyone for reading my stories, reviewing them, putting them on alert, adding them to their favorite stories and adding me to favorite author and/or author alert.

I'm probably gonna write more Salfer as well, because I'm really getting into them :)

Darren will make his appearances too because I love the boy and I'm absolutely no Klaine/CrissColfer hater, just so you know :)

That was all I had to say I guess :)

Thank you all so much!

Sarah xoxo 3 


End file.
